I Could Do Anything
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: What did Jack O'Neill really want to do once he was promoted to Brigadier General in Season 8? Throw a party in the SGC! Also contains a bit of Jack/Sam. Please R&R!


**Alright, now I'm aware that this doesn't actually happen in the episode but I've had this idea ever since I first saw it.**

**Takes place at the end of the Season 8 episode "New Order Part 2." Before Jack promotes Carter.**

**Please R & R!!!!**

Jack O'Neill looked around at his team and said somewhat exasperatedly, "I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. I don't think I can be the man."

Carter snorted slightly but hastily looked away when Jack turned to her.

Daniel quickly stepped in before Jack could challenge her. "Well you know, Jack, if you take the job you'd be in charge of practically the whole planet. You could do anything you wanted to."

A slow smile spread across Jack's face. "I can do anything I want?"

The rest of his team exchanged startled looks and started talking at once.

"Sir you can't really..."

"No no no no no, Jack..."

"O'Neill, you cannot..."

Jack held up his hand, silencing all of them.

"Hey, you said it, Daniel. I can do anything I want."

"Within reason, Jack!"

"Hey, this will be!"

**~oo~**

"I'm sorry, sir, what do you want me to do?" Walter asked, staring up at Jack from his place at the dialing computer.

"I said, send a message to the Asgard, the Tok'ra, and the Goa'uld System Lords. I've got a proposal for them."

"Uh yes, sir. And whats the message?"

"Oh I'll tell them myself. Just start dialing"

Jack smiled as Walter began dialing the address for the Tok'ra homeworld.

This was going to be great. Now he'd finally get to show all of those stuffy know-it-alls what it was like to be a human on Earth. He couldn't wait.

**~oo~**

"Isn't this the best, Carter?" Jack shouted over the noise from the speakers set up around the gateroom.

She stared at him as he took another gulp of his drink. "Sir, how many of those have you had?"

"Not enough, Carter! This is the best drink I've ever had! Those Goa'uld really now how to party, eh?"

Jack grinned as he looked around the gateroom, waving at Ba'al where the Goa'uld sat at the same table as Thor, disputing over whose contribution to the party was better.

Sam slowly shook her head and took a sip of her sparkling water. There was no way that she going to try any of those things that the Goa'uld had brought. It didn't matter how many times they had been cleared by the inspectors, it was just the principle of the thing.

Daniel walked over, holding his own drink.

"Jack, Sam, have you tried this stuff that Jacob brought yet? Apparently the Tok'ra aren't that much different than us in that they have their own processes of distilling fruits to make alcoholic beverages. Its just absolutely fascinating."

"Yeah, Daniel. Absolutely fascinating. Now why don't you go enjoy your drink and let Carter and I enjoy ours without having an explanation about how each of them are made."

Daniel grinned. "Right. Sorry, Jack, it must be the drink. I'll just go talk with...Yu"

"You already are."

"No, no no, Lord Yu. He's right over there with...Hermiod I think." Daniel pointed over to where an overdressed Oriental man was bragging to a rather disturbed looking Asgard.

Jack smiled as Daniel started towards the two and turned to look at Carter.

"So, Carter, whats with the water? Don't you trust our guests?"

"No, sir, I don't exactly trust them. They might try and poison us even though they agreed to declare a peace with us and the Asgard just to have this party."

"Party, Carter? This isn't a party! This is a celebration!"

Sam smiled. "Whatever you say, sir. I think I'm going to head home."

"Oh come on, Carter, you're gonna miss out on all the fun! Karaoke is next!" he said, motioning to where Sergeant Siler was setting up a machine in front of the Stargate.

"Um, sir, you might not want to put the karaoke machine right there. What is someone tries to dial in. You don't want your party to be ruined by someone getting vaporised, do you?"

Jack blinked. "Don't worry, Carter, I already had Siler and his team set up the iris so the gate won't...kawoosh. They can reset it tomorrow."

"Right. Well goodnight, sir. Enjoy the rest of your party."

"See you tomorrow, Carter. Bright and early! Don't forget, its my actual first day in command!"

"Yeah. See you then, sir."

**~oo~**

"Ouch. Not so loud, Carter!"

"Sir, I'm almost whispering."

Jack looked up at her from his place at the briefing table.

"Doesn't sound like it. Anyway, what were you saying about the party?"

"I asked how long it went for."

"I'm not sure really. Lost track of time after the first few drinks. Daniel?"

Jackson jerked his head off of the table and looked around blearily at the others.

"W-what? Did someone say something?"

"How long did the party go for, Daniel?"

"I'm not sure, Sam. It might have been around five or six this morning. I just remember the others dialing up the 'gate and going home.

Carter shook her head slowly and turned to the other person seated at the table.

"So, Teal'c, how did you find the party?"

"It was extremely interesting. I did not imbibe in any of the alcoholic beverages available but nonetheless I had a very entertaining evening. Especially when the 'karaoke' singing began."

Jack quickly glanced over at the Jaffa and made a furtive motion with his hands indicating that Teal'c should stop talking right away.

Teal'c took no notice of this and proceeded to tell Carter precisely what had happened after she had left.

Afterwards Sam just stared at Jack with her mouth hanging wide open.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she shouted.

Sam glared at her commanding officer but decided to keep from doing anything else...just so she could save her career. Probably not a good idea to physically attack him for something he had done while drunk with an alien beverage. Best to try and forget it had ever happened. But of course she should try and make him admit it first...

"So...let me get this straight. You sang a song. To me. On the karaoke machine. In front of a crowd of aliens and everyone who works here?"

Jack nodded warily.

Sam sank into her seat and rested her head on the table.

The others stared as her shoulders began to shake and muffled sounds came from behind her hands.

"Uh, Carter, you okay?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up as tears of mirth flowed down her face.

"Please tell me the cameras were running in the gateroom last night."

O'Neill paled and got up to race for the security office but Sam beat him to it. She grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. When she finally pulled away Jack stared at her, an astounded expression on his face.

"C-Carter?"

Sam blinked, her face quickly turning bright red.

"I...uh...sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

Jack nodded slowly and looked over at the other two occupants of the room.

"Not a word, you two."

Daniel swallowed and quickly pointed at the ceiling where a camera was positioned.

A moment later, he and Teal'c were the only ones in the room.

Jackson sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Well...if anyone saw that I don't think those two are ever going to live it down," he sighed

"Do you think they'll ever publicly admit they've fallen for each other?"

Teal'c smiled slightly.

"Indeed."


End file.
